Goonight
by cyke93
Summary: Nathan has to say bye to his basketball career but is that all he has to say bye to? Quick onshot, complete! In honor of OTH last day of filming, #goodnightOneTreeHill


Good Night

First of all sorry for my absence. Work has been kicking my butt and haven't had the proper time to work on my other works. I'm pretty sure many of you are feeling what I am now about the end of OTH. Tonight the show filmed it's last scene and in honor of that I wanted to write this quick one shot. This one shot was inspired by James' last day of filming on 11-11-11, where we finally saw the end of Naley and all the #goodnight hashtags. It's definitely AU. The past two weeks have been a roller coaster of emotions, I was able to go down to Wilmy one last time to check out the Evening with one tree hill event, which was amazing. I almost didn't go but so glad I did. Such an incredible night, words can not even describe. And then everything with the final filming of the last episode. I mean it's all so much. Yes, we still have s9 to watch and 13 episodes to go but still, by the time 9x01 airs, the sets will be down and the actors gone and seperated. This is bitter sweet indeed. I am sad and happy at the same time. There's more that I can say about all this but I'll just say thank you, thank you to the cast, crew and especially to James and Joy who brought to life one of the most amazing couples on screen. THANK YOU!

* * *

><p>"Thought I'd find you here." Lucas voice reverberated through the empty arena. The game was over a while ago and the last of the cleaning crew were beginning to leave. Nathan tilted his head from his seat on the player's bench to see his brother but then turned back around to the empty basketball court.<p>

"You coming?" Lucas asked once he was closer to his brother.

"Yeah.. I just. I just need a moment." Nathan replied.

Lucas nodded and turned on his heels and headed back towards the locker rooms. He opened the double doors and saw Haley coming up to him.

"Where the hell is Nathan?" She asked. "We are so late. Everyone's expecting him."

"He's out there."

"What is.." Haley was getting annoyed.

"He's having a moment." Lucas cut her off and for a moment her face softened.

"You know this hasn't been easy on him."

"I know." Haley replied and then her phone started to ring and she quickly hit cancel. She didn't want to talk to explain to Clay why they aren't there yet. "But we are really late and this party is for him."

"I know but when you go out there try to be his friend, not his assistant."

"Well the good thing about that is he can't fire me today."

"Considering it is your last day." Lucas smirked, remembering all the blows his brother and Haley have had through out the years. "When are you leaving for California?"

"Flight is tomorrow."

"I can't believe we're losing you."

"Yeah, well Stanford accepted me into their graduate program and now that your brother is retiring… retired." She corrected. "He doesn't need me anymore." She said with a bit of sadness.

Lucas bit his tongue back but simply nodded.

"You go on ahead. I'll make you he gets to the party."

"Alright, see you there." Lucas waved off.

Haley took a deep breath and prepared herself.

"You know for a guy who likes to be punctual, you pick a bad night to be running late." Haley walked towards Nathan. He simply stared out into the basketball court.

"I know this is hard for you, playing your last game, but you should be happy."

Nathan turned to look at her. "Happy?"

"Yeah. I know it sucks about your back but at least you still got to finish out the season and you had an amazing run." Haley took a seat next to him. Nathan had a car accident a few years back and injured his back. His injury wasn't that serious at the time but years of playing had degraded his condition. The doctor's were okay with him finishing the season but playing more after that could mean the difference between walking and getting around in a wheel chair.

"Yeah I guess."

"I still remember when I first met you and Lucas during freshmen year, who would've thought 9 years later, we'd end up here." Haley looked around the arena to where the Charlotte Bobcats played.

"I still remember Lucas dragging me into the tutor center to get a tutor and there you were." Nathan turned to her, "with that hideous patterned poncho."

Haley's mouth dropped. "Will you ever let that go?"

Nathan smiled. "Not likely."

"There, finally a smile from you, it's okay, even if it was at my expense. Lately you've been brooding like your brother."

"Hey I don't brood."

"Whatever." Haley snorted.

"Yeah, well my career is over, you'd brood too."

"Lucas told me all about your high school days as a Tree Hill Raven and then four years full ride at Duke and five amazing seasons as the Bobcats starting point guard. You've had an amazing career."

"And your's is beginning. Ironic huh?"

Haley smiled and nodded. For the past five years, she put her life on hold. While it had been great, she knew she needed to make a move. Nathan's injury and subsequent retirement put everything in perspective. She was supposed to be a teacher, she got her degree in it, spent four years at Duke's tutor center teaching Nathan as well as scores of other students, but ended up being personal assistant to Nathan Scott. She became great friends with Lucas and despite coming to blows on more than one occasion, she had become friends with Nathan as well. She tutored him, helped keep his grades so that he could stay on the team and he had been there to listen to her rant about her crazy large family and every bad date she's been on. By the time they graduated and Nathan got offers to play with the NBA, she and Lucas had become his support team. What started out with her helping him sort through contract offers and scheduling meetings, Lucas had turned into his manager and her his assistant.

She had always threatened to leave, always saying that this was a temporary situation until Lucas found someone or Nathan's sports agent Clay found someone. But somehow she stayed, sorting out his schedule, working closely with Lucas and Clay over Nathan's career. Even after Lucas moved to New York three years ago to concentrate on his writing, she still stayed.

"Thank you for everything." Nathan said softly and honestly as he turned to look at her, his cobalt blue eyes boring into her. She felt her heart beat faster. The intense look on his face said it all, he meant it and was honest in those simple words.

She simply smiled back and nodded.

She saw Nathan reach into a side pocket on his duffle bag and pulled something out. Before she knew it, he reached for her hand and placed a brightly colored plastic bracelet on her wrist.

"Don't say I never gave you anything." He smiled.

She looked it and then at him for a second. "I would've preferred cash or a new car." She replied with a straight face. "At the very least real jewelry for all my years of service."

Nathan snorted. "Relax you goof, I found it when I opened this." He pulled out a small box of cracker jacks from the same pocket.

"Oh sweet!" She snatched the box from him and grabbed a handful. He smiled and laughed.

"Oh shut up, you know how much I love these."

"Yeah, I know all about your weird food habits. I think if you had your way ,they'd be serving mac and cheese tonight."

"Whatever, you know it's like food of the gods."

"For five year olds." Nathan snorted back.

Haley ignored the comment. "Well speaking of parties, we need to go. Clay is about to blow a fuse and Luke already left." Haley stood up.

"Yeah." Nathan sighed and stood up as well.

"Let's go." Haley motioned with her head and started headed towards the door.

Nathan looked around and a feeling of dread surrounded him. He took one last look at the arena and then his eyes focused on Haley who was waiting by the door. With a heavy heart, he started to walk over to her.

* * *

><p>"Smile Nate, this is your party." Lucas handed Nathan a beer and caught Nathan outside on the patio.<p>

"I'm not in a party mood." Nathan took a drink and looked through the glass french doors to the party. People were mingling and talking. His eyes landed to Haley who was chatting and laughing with her friends, Brooke and Peyton, who had also gone to Duke with them.

"Take it from me Nate, just because basketball is over doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

Lucas had a heart disease that was discovered during their senior year at high school. He had to quit the game and Lucas took it hard. But to his credit, Lucas did everything he could for Nathan during college, doing everything he can to make sure his brother succeed. Growing up, Dan belittled Nathan over basketball but Lucas was the exact opposite. Nathan stared at his brother and admired Luke for coming so far, to move on from basketball and to have published one book and another on the way. He looked back on his own career and was proud of what he'd accomplished, even tonight at the end of the season, end of his reign at the end of the NBA. That wasn't why he was feeling down.

"What if it isn't about basketball." Nathan stated as his eyes turned from Lucas to someone else.

Lucas squinted as he followed Nathan's line of sight and smiled. "For a guy who always goes after what he wants, I hope you're not waiting until she boards that plane." He winked at Nathan and headed back inside the party. Going through the french doors, he smiled at Haley who was stepping outside.

"Nice bracelet." Lucas commented on the plastic bracelet on Haley's wrist as she passed by. Haley blushed and walked passed him.

"Of course you'd be out here. You know it's bad enough we were late and missed the appetizers."

"…"

Haley sighed. "Look Nathan, I get it. I know how much basketball was to you."

"You're leaving tomorrow." Nathan stated.

"Yes," Haley tried to keep a straight face, "and I know this is a lot of change going on right now but change can be good. And just because I'm leaving tomorrow doesn't mean you get to skimp out on your other obligations. You still have a couple of meetings with sponsors next week. I already programmed it on your phone and Clay already knows about it."

Nathan rolled his eyes and put his drink on the ledge. The last thing he wants to do is run on a treadmill while sipping some sports drink.

"I know you'd much rather be on the court but you can still be part of basketball. You can coach, I know a couple of charities that other NBA players have started that you can join, you know give back. I think it'd be really good for you." Haley had prepared herself for this. She knew Nathan would take retirement badly.

"You don't get it do you?" It suddenly dawned on him as well.

"Huh?"

"You're leaving tomorrow." Nathan stated again.

"Yeah, we already went over that."

"You're leaving tomorrow and I'm here which means you won't be here."

"Did you hit your head on the court earlier?" Haley asked confused.

"You won't be here with me." Nathan stated.

Haley took a step back. _Was this real? I must be hearing things._

"Nathan, you can always call me, I.." Haley's voice cracked.

Nathan looked at her like she was crazy.

"I know I'll be on the other side of the country but you can call.. text.. tweet, I hear that's popular or you can always email, I mean I do that all the time with my family, it saves me from awkward conversations.. not like talking to you is awkward, well maybe except now but.."

"You don't get it Hales!" Nathan cut her off. "Yeah it's hard losing basketball. But not as hard as not seeing you.. not being with you. That's why I'm upset Haley, not because of basketball but because of you." Before Haley could even react, Nathan swooped in and silenced her with a kiss, an all powerful kiss that made Nathan's heart beat a mile a minute one that left Haley weak in the knees. But all too soon, it was over and pulled back away from her.

She had a mask of confusion on her face. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I wanted to." Nathan softly.

"Yeah." Haley nodded and just as quickly wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a kiss too. Their mouths and tongue clashed and when air finally became an issue, they finally pulled apart, their foreheads resting against each other.

"I…" Haley was at a loss for words. "Is this real?"

"It better be, I've waited 9 years for this."

"What took you so long?" Haley asked softly.

"Hell do I know." Nathan kissed her again and then the two embraced.

"What.. what do we do now?" Haley asked.

Nathan chuckled and kissed the top of her forehead. "Well we're going to go inside, enjoy the party. I'm going to thank everyone for coming and supporting me. When the party ends, I'm going to go around and say bye and good night to everyone.. except you."

Haley pulled away and looked at him.

"The only thing I kept thinking about was that I wouldn't see you any more. I know it took me a while to realize all this but it's you Haley, somehow it's always been you."

"It's always been you too." Haley smiled and felt her heart flutter and Nathan smiled back. But just as quickly, her face saddened.

"But I'm leaving tomorrow?"

"Last time I checked, I am unemployed."

"Are you.. do you.. do you want to go to California with me?"

"I'd go anywhere as long as I'm with you." Nathan wiped a stray hair off her face. "I don't want to say bye to you. I don't ever want to be away from you, and the only time I want to say goodnight is if I also get to say good morning."

"I don't want to say goodnight either." Haley smiled with happy tears in her eyes.

"Good, cuz I'm ready for tomorrow and I'm happy to get to spend it with you."

The END.

#goodnightOneTreeHill


End file.
